Dari Lee Sungmin Untuk Cho Kyuhyun
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Ketika ia rasakan sapuan lembut bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibirnya, bersamaan dengan terkatupnya kedua kelopak matanya erat, ia merasa semuanya terasa lebih mudah./ Prekuel 'Dari Cho Kyuhyun, Untuk Lee Sungmin'. Oneshot. Warning inside. / KyuMin / Repost


Ini prequelnya cerpen yang kemarin (Dari Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Sungmin) . Gak banyak cuap2 deh. EnJoY read!

.

**Dari Lee Sungmin Untuk Cho Kyuhyun**

Summary: Ketika ia rasakan sapuan lembut bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibirnya, bersamaan dengan terkatupnya kedua kelopak matanya erat, ia merasa semuanya terasa lebih mudah.

**(Prequel 'Dari Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Sungmin)**

**Warnings: **OOC banget deh. Abal. Contain typo(s). Gaje pangkat seribu.

Flame or bash is acceptable.

.

.Enjoy reading, _chingudeul _;)

.

_25 June_  
_20xx—17.20_

Senja turun perlahan—menggantikan biru langit yang telah merajai dunia selama duabelas jam berturut-turut. Gumpalan awan seempuk _marshmallow _yang tadinya berwarna putih susu, kini membiaskan warna matahari. Semburat keemasan dipadu dengan gradasi merah dan oranye cerah-lah yang kini menggantikan takhta sang tirai biru—menyelubungi jagad Korea Selatan dengan kelambu cantiknya.

Angin musim panas yang kering namun sejuk menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah berjalan tak santai di-_venue. _Pemuda itu tampan—sangat tampan, malah. Dengan mata obskurit-nya yang memandang tajam namun sekaligus menyiratkan kelembutan, rambut yang sama gelapnya dengan iris matanya dan perawakannya yang mungil tapi tetap _manly_, _namja _ini sungguh sangatlah tampan.

Ya—Lee Sungmin, nama pemuda itu. Salah satu personel dari _mega-boyband _Asia yang tak diragukan lagi kualitasnya, Super Junior. Ia menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone _kecil yang terhubung dengan pemutar musik portabel. Kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk—yang kanan menggotong dua buah keresek putih penuh belanjaan. Sedangkan yang kiri menggamit kopi yang asapnya membumbung tinggi.

"_Aigoo, _aku sudah telat berapa menit ini…" gumamnya pelan—menatap sekilas pada jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Jarum disana menunjukkan angka lima dan empat. Sudah telat duapuluh menit. Ia harus bergegas.

Merasa sudah terlalu sore untuk sampai di rumah—_dorm _Supet Junior, ia segera menghampiri mobilnya dan melaju kencang. Tak sabar bertemu para personel lain yang pasti sudah duduk anteng menanti makan malam buatan Wookie.

…

_Super Junior's Dormitory, 25 June 20xx—_  
_17.58_

"Aku pulang~" Sungmin membuka pintu _dorm-_nya, dan mendapati seisi _dorm _yang sepi senyap. Aneh, karena pada jam-jam ini, para _member _sudah duduk anteng di depan televisi—menonton film, drama atau _infotainment _sambil menunggu Wookie selesai masak.

Ia lalu meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur, menyandarkan jaket berwarna krem _nude-_nya di kursi meja makan. Menghela nafas, ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi berbantalan sofa empuk itu, kemudian memijat kelopak matanya perlahan. Matanya terasa berat sekali.

Seminggu ini, jadwal Sungmin sangat padat. Khususnya hari ini. Jadwalnya _full. _Pagi tadi, ia diseret paksa untuk menjadi MC di salah satu acara _off air_. Terpaksa, ia tidak ikut sarapan bersama teman-teman Super Junior-nya dan makan sendirian di dalam mobil. Lalu siang tadi, ia harus syuting untuk drama terbarunya, President. Beruntung, ketika pengambilan gambar, hujan tidak turun—mengingat curah hujan Seoul di bulan Juni tergolong sangat labil.

Baru sore ini ia bisa menikmati waktu santainya setelah berjam-jam memeras tenaga.

Sungmin sudah hampir tertidur pulas ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara kekehan yang sangat dikenalnya. Spontan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati teman-temannya memasuki pintu _dorm _secara bersamaan. Anggota Super Junior yang lain telah pulang.

"Wah, Sungmin-_hyung _sudah pulang ya?" Donghae tersenyum penuh arti ketika iris gelapnya bertemu dengan iris obskurit Sungmin.

"_Ne. _Sudah agak lama sih. Kalian dari mana?" Sungmin bertanya—mengucek matanya yang kini terasa janggal. Ia mengulet sebentar—lalu tersenyum manis. _Namja _satu ini memang hobi sekali menaikkan otot pipinya.

"Kami latihan _dance _tadi." Yesung menjawab, menepuk bahu Sungmin dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Alis Sungmin mengkerut mendengar jawaban _hyung_-nya itu.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?" ujarnya, menatap satu persatu wajah anggota lainnya yang hanya bisa cengar-cengir.

"Leeteuk-_hyung _tidak ingin kau terlalu capek. Jadwalmu sudah padat sekali hari ini." Jawab Heechul yang sedang asyik membelai bulu keabu-abuan Heebum yang sudah melingkarkan badannya di pangkuan _namja _cantik itu. Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya dan mendecak.

"Yah, seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan capek juga kok." Sungmin berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia sudah sangat capek sekali. Jika saja habis ini ia tidak menjadi DJ di Sukira, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengkur dan bergelung dibalik selimut hangatnya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita makan saja. Habis ini kau masih siaran di Sukira kan?" Leeteuk menepuk lembut kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum. Ditangannya, ada semangkuk sup bawang yang di-_wrap. _Sup bawang tadi siang yang telah dihangatkan kembali dengan _microwave. _

"_Gomawo, hyung._" Sungmin mengambilnya dari tangan Leeteuk dan membuka plastic _wrap_-nya. Aroma kental bawang menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung Sungmin—membuatnya semakin merasa lapar saja.

"Ayo, yang lain juga makan! Maaf ya kalau kalian harus makan sup tadi siang." Wookie kini membagikan semangkuk sup bawang lainnya pada member lain—yang diyakini perutnya telah berdemo dengan semangatnya. Seperti yang telah diduga Sungmin, member lain segera membuka plastic _wrap_-nya dan mulai menyendoki supnya dengan semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang bertingkah seperti korban busung lapar. Ia sendiri juga hampir melakukan hal yang sama ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada hal yang ganjil di matanya. Mana _dongsaeng _kesayangannya? Ia belum melihat senyum _evil_-nya seharian ini.

"_Hyung, _dimana _magnae_?Aku baru sadar kalau ia tidak ada." tanyanya pada Leeteuk yang tengah menyendok supnya ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan anggun. Ia meletakkan sendoknya—tak jadi melahap supnya itu dan tersenyum kecut pada Sungmin.

"Ah, _mianhada _Sungmin-ah. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau Kyuhyun sedang latihan ekstra di studio." Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya lagi dan memandang _hyung _tertuanya itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ia sudah cukup banyak berlatih?" Ya—itulah sebab mengapa Sungmin mengernyit heran. Kyuhyun selalu berlatih dan berlatih. Sungmin rasa, Kyuhyun sudah berlatih dengan giat dan getol.

"Yah—kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Kyuhyun itu? Sudah kami bujuk, tapi tetap saja ia bersikeras untuk berlatih sendirian. Jadi ya… kami tinggal saja." Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya, lalu meminta maaf sekali lagi meski tanpa suara.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. _Magnae _itu pasti kembali kok. Dia bukan anak kecil yang lupa jalan. Kalau perutnya sudah terlalu lapar, dia pasti akan kembali." Siwon memotong perkataan Sungmin, tersenyum manis pada _hyung aegyo_-nya itu. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Pokoknya, sekarang kita makan dulu deh. Hehehehe." Shindong menimpali dengan jenaka—mengangkat sendok supnya dan nyengir lebar. Tawa renyah kemudian membahana—memenuhi seluruh _dorm _setelah celetukkan Shindong. Mau tak mau, Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum senang. Meski hatinya sedikit gelisah tak mendapati wajah manis Kyuhyun seharian ini.

…

_25 June 20xx—_  
_19.13_

"_Hyungdeul, _aku pulang~" ketika Sungmin mengambil jaketnya dari kursinya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat lagi, suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Ia sudah pulang—dan sangat terlambat menurut Sungmin. Percuma saja ia bertemu kalau habis ini masih ada _job _menanti.

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan santai—_headphone _terpasang—ketika ia mendapati Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya. Seketika itu juga, senyum mengembang di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin adalah yang paling ingin dilihatnya sekarang—ia merindukan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Hyung_ sudah pulang." Ujarnya singkat, masih tersenyum lebar. Terlihat pancaran bahagia di matanya yang belok. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu bahagia. Sungmin tersenyum simpul, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Tapi aku harus berangkat lagi." Kyuhyun terkejut begitu mendengar Sungmin mengatakan itu. Baru beberapa menit ia bertemu Sungmin, tapi harus berpisah secepat ini?

"_Aigoo, _masa kau mau berangkat lagi? Kau terlalu banyak _job_, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun memprotes Sungmin begitu ia melepaskan pelukannya. Alisnya mengerut, wajahnya terlihat tak terima. Di dalam mata obskuritnya, dapat terlihat kilat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendominasi batinnya saat ini.

"Aku harus mengisi acara di Sukira, ingat? Memang sudah jadwalnya begini, Kyu. Maafkan aku ya…" Sungmin tersenyum kecut menatap mata _dongsaeng_-nya yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Ia membelai rambut perunggu kecokelatan _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menepuk tangannya. Tetapi, perlakuan Sungmin itu tetap saja tak membuat hati _magnae _ini melunak.

"Yaa, _hyung, _aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu! Ingatlah anemiamu yang bisa kambuh kapan saja, _hyung_!" ujar Kyuhyun. Suaranya yang parau memenuhi gendang telinga Sungmin—membuatnya semakin malas berangkat ke studio Sukira. Jika ia benar-benar bisa meninggalkan _job_-nya, pastilah ia memilih opsi itu. Ia lebih suka menikmati jam-jamnya bersama anggota Super Junior lain.

"Aku tahu, Kyu. _Mianhada…_" Sungmin tersenyum pahit sekarang, kemudian berlalu—meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mendongkol dibelakangnya. _Namja _manis itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas keras-keras tanda sebal.

"Ya sudahlah, _hyung. _Selamat bekerja." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ruang tengah—tempat dimana _hyungdeul_-nya berada. Sungmin sudah berjalan menjauhi sosok Kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Fakta bahwa Kyuhyun belum makan sama sekali.

"Ah, Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak memanggil punggung Kyuhyun yang terbalut sweter cokelat _nude_—warna yang sama persis dengan jaketnya. Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, memasang wajah datar dengan sorot mata yang masih sama kecewanya dengan tadi.

"Kalau mau makan, di meja masih ada sup bawang jatahmu. Kami semua sudah makan, jadi, tinggal kamu saja yang belum."

"_Mwo? Andwaee! Hyungdeul_ kenapa ninggalin aku makan sih?" Kyuhyun, begitu diberi tahu, ia langsung ngacir—berlari secepat mungkin ke ruang makan untuk melahap sup bawang yang menggoda. Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, lalu melangkah keluar.

…

_25 June 20xx_  
_, Sukira's Parking Area—22.30_

Malam telah turun dengan sempurna. Tentu saja—sudah berlalu sekitar enam jam sejak matahari menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tirainya. Kini horizon dunia dimata obskurit pria mungil itu terselubungi oleh hitam memikat yang misterius. Rangkaian konstelasi lintang gemintang yang seharunya menjadi pendamping setia sang malam, kini juga menghilang entah kemana—mungkin dibalik awan kelambu berwarna gelap itu, yang sedari tadi setia menghantui langit.

Pemuda itu kini berdiri mematung dibawah angkasa—memandangi gelapnya dunia dengan irisnya yang kelam. Bola matanya lincah menari-nari dibalik bingkainya—seolah mencari setitik bintang terang diantara jutaan bintang lain yang tersembunyi dibalik awan.

Entah mengapa, perasaan pemuda mungil itu tak enak. Bukan karena lelahnya dan kantuknya yang kini membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, melainkan karena hal lain diatas akal sehatnya. Tak dapat ia gambarkan gejolak hatinya saat ini. Yang jelas ia tahu adalah perutnya melilit tak menyenangkan tiap kali angin dingin menampar mukanya. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Setiap kali ia merasa seperti itu, Kyuhyun memang sedang jauh darinya—dan perasaan itu memang biasanya tepat. Pernah suatu ketika ia merasakan mual pada perutnya dengan kegelisahan yang luar biasa, dan ia juga merasa ada hal tak baik yang menimpa _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Waktu itu, ia sedang membintangi suatu acara di stasiun TV. Dan benar saja—ketika ia pulang ke _dorm, _ternyata Kyuhyun sedang demam.

'_Ani… _tak ada apa-apa Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.' Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mencoba mengusir pemikiran buruk itu dari tempurung kepalanya. Tapi toh, perasaan itu datang kembali—seperti virus yang getol menggerayangi _file _elektronik.

"Tuan Lee, Anda sudah bisa pulang sekarang." Suara lembut seorang _yeoja _terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati staff Sukira tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Sungmin mengangguk, mengucapkan permohonan pamit kemudian melengang pergi.

Sudah tak sabar rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke kasurnya yang empuk beserta selimutnya yang sehalus beludru. Tetapi tetap saja—ia masih terbayang-bayang oleh firasat buruknya yang rasanya sudah menggerogoti otaknya.

…

_Super Junior's Dormitory—25 June 20xx. 23.15_

Sungmin membuka pintu _dorm _dan menemukan koridor ke ruang tengah telah kehilangan cahayanya. Telinga Sungmin menangkap suara-suara kecil komersial televisi yang dinyalakan, meski ia yakin seluruh sahabatnya telah mendengkur di dalam kamar masing-masing.

Sungmin menjingkat-jingkat, berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan anggota lainnya. Namun, ketika ia sampai di ruang tengah, retinanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal—_hyung _tertuanya, Teuki-_umma _masih terjaga. Iris kecoklatannya memerah, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada layar kaca kendati ia sangat mengantuk. Sungmin tersenyum pasrah melihat _hyung_-nya yang dengan setia menunggunya pulang—meski Sungmin tahu Leeteuk-lah yang biasanya paling sering kecapekan.

"_Hyung, _kembalilah ke kamar." Sungmin berbisik, mengguncang badan Leeteuk yang hampir tertidur. Pemuda itu langsung membuka kelopak matanya yang telah tertutup—sedikit kaget, mungkin?

"Ah, Sungmin-ah, kau sudah pulang." Leeteuk tersenyum, kemudian mengeratkan dirinya pada selimut wol biru yang menyelimuti badannya. Sungmin membalas senyumnya kemudian membantu _hyung_-nya itu berdiri dari sofa.

"Sebaiknya _hyung _tidur, sebelum _hyung _kecapekan. Besok _hyung _juga banyak _job_, kan?" Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk saja menanggapi perkataan Sungmin. Besok ia juga banyak _job_, dan pastilah ia bakal lembur juga seperti Sungmin.

"Iya… Hanya saja, aku merasa sedikit bersalah jika aku tidur lebih awal daripada _dongsaeng_-ku." Bola mata coklat _hazel namja _itu menatap Sungmin lembut, disusul dengan senyum lesung pipi-nya yang menawan. Sungmin menghela nafas saja mendengar alasan _hyung_-nya. Meski Sungmin agak kesal, tetap saja ia terharu mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, _hyung. _Aku mau ke kamarku saja dulu. Selamat tidur." Sungmin menguap, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada _hyung_-nya yang kembali ke kamarnya. Leeteuk balas melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Setelah Sungmin memastikan Leeteuk masuk kamar, ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sudah hampir tengah malam sekarang—dan perutnya keroncongan. Mau masak, rasanya malas. Lebih baik ia melupakan erangan lambungnya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Tangan Sungmin memutar kenop pintu, dan mendapati tirai halus beludru-nya tersingkap—menampakkan kegelapan malam yang memikat sekaligus gemerlap lampu neon gedung pencakar langit yang turut berperan serta dalam menyembunyikan bintang gemintang. Ia sedikit heran ketika mendapati daun jendela yang menjeblak terbuka, mengundang para angin yang sepanas bara agni, namun tetap terasa lembut ketika memburai bulu tengkuk.

Mata obskurita-nya butuh beberapa saat sebelum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Ketika ia sanggup melihat lagi seperti biasa, ia mengerling Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap—selimut menyelubungi dirinya. Nafasnya berat, seperti dipaksakan.

"_Omona_! Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja!" Sungmin bergegas menghampiri kasur Kyuhyun, lalu menggenggam lengannya yang sedingin es. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang kurus. Dapat ia dengar deru nafas Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah. Sungmin tahu apa penyebab nafas-berat Kyuhyun—_pneumathorax._

"_Hyung… _Sesak…" suara Kyuhyun yang berat memenuhi gendang telinga Sungmin. Suaranya yang terdengar kesakitan itu merobek hati Sungmin. Sungmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun—membantunya berdiri, lalu merangkulnya.

"Oke—akan kubawa ke rumah sakit sekarang. Jaket—Aiiish, mana sih jaketmu, Kyu!" Sungmin dengan brutalnya mengacak-acak meja Kyuhyun—mencerai beraikan beberapa buku tebal untuk mencari selembar kain. Ketika Sungmin menemukan jaket Kyuhyun, ia memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun dan membantunya berjalan. Ia tak peduli pada engsel pintu yang berteriak dalam diam ketika Sungmin membukanya dengan kasar. Yang ia pedulikan kini adalah Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa pada fakta bahwa betapa lelahnya ia saat ini.

"Oi, oi, Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah! Kalian mau kemana?" tiba-tiba, suara Leeteuk terdengar—memanggil Sungmin yang tengah membopong Kyuhyun keluar dari _dorm. _Ia belum sepenuhnya kembali ke kamar rupanya, mengingat ditangannya kini tergenggam sebotol air mineral dingin yang diyakini berasal dari lemari pendingin.

"Kyuhyun kambuh! Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Sungmin berteriak tanpa menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dan membopong Kyuhyun keluar. Leeteuk berteriak macam-macam, yang tak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin. Yang ada dipikiran Sungmin sekarang adalah membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit—ingin melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang ceria kembali.

"Bertahanlah, Kyunnie."

…

_25 June 20xx—23.45_

Sungmin memacu mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Jarak antara rumah sakit umum langganan Kyuhyun agak jauh dari _dorm_. Tak lagi ia pedulikan matanya yang telah memerah, atau tengkoraknya yang serasa menerima bogem mentah. Ia akan merasa sangat tak berguna bila melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu menderita dan ia tak bisa apa-apa. Setidaknya, ia sudah melakukan satu hal yang berarti.

Jalanan sangatlah sepi. Mungkin saja Seoul adalah kota metropolitan—tapi tetap saja jalanan terasa lengang ketika tengah malam menjelang. Hal itu tentu saja menguntungkan Sungmin. Ia jadi tak perlu mengklakson tiap orang yang menghalangi mobilnya.

Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk terus mengerling Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya—memastikan apakah _dongsaeng_-nya itu baik-baik saja. Beruntung, ia selalu bernafas lega karena Kyuhyun masih bertahan. Meskipun kesadaran pria tinggi itu sudah diambang batas.

"Kyuhyunnie, bertahanlah. Rumah sakit sudah dekat." Sungmin terus menerus mengatakannya setiap kali Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Keringat kini mulai merembesi pori-pori kulit Sungmin walaupun pendingin telah dinyalakan. Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk sekarang—jantung Sungmin berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Baik-baik sajakah _dongsaeng_-nya itu sekarang? Satu detik yang lalu mungkin ia baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan _sekarang_?

"_Hyung, _sesak… _hyung…_" Kyuhyun meracau tak jelas, memegangi dadanya dan memasang mimik yang terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Iya, Kyuhyunnie. Tunggu dulu ya _chagi. _Sebentar lagi juga sampai rumah sakit kok." Ujar Sungmin lembut, membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat _dongsaeng _kesayangannya menderita. Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu kesakitan, Sungmin mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku ya Kyu. Kalau saja aku tadi membolos siaran di Sukira, mungkin kau akan lebih cepat mendapat pertolongan."

"_Hyung _tidak salah…"

Sungmin tersenyum pahit melihat _dongsaeng_-nya yang kini tersenyum pula kepadanya. Mata Kyuhyun sembab—entah karena menangis atau ada sebab yang lain, Sungmin tak tahu. Sekujur tubuhnya masih terlalap keringat dan nafasnya masih pendek-pendek, tanda kalau ia masih menderita.

Sungmin langsung memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi lagi—melupakan fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya begitu lelah dan mengantuk sehingga tidak dianjurkan untuk berkendara dalam kecepatan ekstrem. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Jalanan sepi, Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Namun tiba-tiba, Sungmin merasa dirinya terseret oleh kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Matanya yang sama gelapnya dengan obskurita malam bahkan tak bisa beradaptasi. Ia merasa dirinya disedot kedalam _black hole _yang tak kasat mata: menyeretnya melawan arus gravitasi dan menghempaskannya ketempat yang tak ia kenal.

Semua gelap. Dan Sungmin merasakan kepalanya terbentur oleh sesuatu yang begitu keras. Detik berikutnya, ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

…

_26 June 20xx—00.21_

Ketika Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat, ia langsung terkaget dengan rasa sakit yang mendera. Ia tak tahu dari mana rasa sakit itu berasal—yang ia tahu hanyalah rasa sakit itu menyergapnya begitu saja dan langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia berusaha bergerak. Tapi tak ada hasil. Tubuhnya terperangkap—terjebak dalam rasa sakit yang begitu menusuknya. Visualisasinya kini mengabur. Ia tak dapat lagi melihat bohlam lampu jalanan yang mengusik retinanya dengan jelas. Hanya kelebatan cahaya redup saja yang dapat ia saksikan. Cahaya itu menari-nari bagai bara agni di matanya. Kilauannya yang mempesona bahkan tak dapat terlihat oleh mata obskurita Sungmin. Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh pedih.

"_Hyung…_ Sungmin-_hyung_!" Suara itu… familier di telinga Sungin. Pemuda mungil itu berusaha membuka lebar matanya, dengan begitu ia bisa memastikan suara siapa itu. Beruntung—ia sanggup menarik kelopak matanya. Pandangan matanya kabur begitu ia bisa mengidentifikasi siapa pemuda yang mengguncang awaknya itu.

"Kyu… kau kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya—lirih. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang mati rasa dan membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah merah pekat. Tak kuasa hatinya melihat Kyuhyun kesayangannya terbalut merah seperti ini. Bahkan dapat pula ia lihat jaket Kyuhyun yang tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya keemasan bohlam.

"_Hyung, _harusnya kau yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Kyuhyun membelai pelipis Sungmin—menghilangkan cairan rasa ferrum itu dengan lembut. Matanya menyipit, memandang sedih pada Sungmin yang juga terselimuti oleh warna merah darah yang berbau anyir. Bibir Sungmin melengkung ke atas—membentuk senyuman getir yang sarat akan rasa sakit. Dari sudut bibirnya, cairan jahanam itu mengalir turun tanpa dosa.

"_Aniyo… Gwenchana, _Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Mata gelapnya kini mulai memerah. Terlihat pula genangan air di bawah pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun menangis.

"_Gwenchanayo, hyung… _Aku sungguh baik-baik saja." Mendengar Kyuhyun berkata begitu tak membuat Sungmin tenang. Ia tahu betul Kyuhyun-nya kesakitan. Bahkan Sungmin tak yakin sesak nafasnya akibat _pneumathorax _sudah hilang. Kyuhyun pastilah yang paling merasa sakit kini.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang terluka akibat pecahan kaca. Ia tersenyum lagi—menampakkan gigi-giginya yang kini setengah berwarna marun.

Detik berikutnya—hening. Selalu hening disaat seperti ini. Angin yang biasanya gemar membelai wajah tampan mereka juga tak menampakkan batang hidungnya—mungkin bersembunyi dibalik helai-helai daun yang berdesir pelan, enggan mengganggu dua manusia itu. Yang bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran mereka berdua adalah deru nafas masing-masing dan juga isak tertahan Kyuhyun yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Sungmin, ternyata ia terluka parah. Tempurung kepalanya terbentur sudut trotoar—menyebabkan kebocoran parah. Darah menggenangi rambut bagian belakangnya, mengubah bau harum _shampoo_ menjadi bau amis mengerikan. Belum lagi beberapa pecahan kaca yang menancap—merobek-robek kulit tipisnya yang indah.

"Kyuhyun, panggillah ambulans dan selamatkan dirimu." Sungmin berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkaget. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya?

"_Aniyo! Pabboya, hyung! _Mana mungkin, _hyung?_" Kyuhyun tersentak, menggeleng sekuat tenaga seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau makan sayur. Bagaimana bisa? Sungmin-_hyung _terluka parah, dan ia malah memintanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri? Apakah dia gila atau semacamnya?

"_Gwenchanayo, _Kyu. Aku tidak apa-apa…" Sungmin kembali membantah. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar memeluknya lebih erat. Betapa bahagianya ia ketika ia masih bisa mencium harum tubuh Kyuhyun yang menenangkan jiwanya. Namun ia juga merasa begitu… lemah. Ia tahu—inilah waktunya. Tuhan sebentar lagi akan memanggilnya.

Ia tahu itu—Sungmin jelas mengetahui itu. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menyerah pada takdir Tuhan dan berharap agar _dongsaeng-_nya itu hidup tanpa perlu terbayang-bayangi sosoknya.

Kyuhyun masih menangis. Tangannya memeluk Sungmin—menggamitnya erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya, seolah takut ia diambil. Ia merasa Sungmin akan pergi jauh sekali—sangat jauh hingga ia tak bisa menggapai sosoknya kembali. Dan perasaan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gelisah dan gelisah.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan menangis lagi… itu tak berguna, _chagi…_" Sungmin menghapus bulir-bulir bening itu—menyingkirkannya dari wajah manis Kyuhyun. Meskipun Sungmin malah mengotori wajah itu dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tangannya. Kyuhyun malah tambah terisak. Ia mengambil jejemari yang masih memberikan kehangatan di pipinya dan menciuminya. Rasa besi memenuhi mulutnya.

"_Hyung… _kau hidup. Kau pasti hidup, _hyung…_" Kyuhyun meraung frustasi. Semakin erat saja pelukannya pada _hyung_-nya yang sudah berkali-kali memuntahkan darah.

"_Aniyo, _Kyu. Ini kehendak Tuhan. Kalau Tuhan mengambil nyawaku dari tubuhku dan memisahkan antara aku dan kamu, itu takdir. Aku tak bisa apa-apa, _chagiya…_" Sungmin tersenyum samar. Setiap kali ia bicara, cairan merah rasa besi itu terus menghambur dari mulutnya. Kata-katanya adalah wujud topeng kemunafikannya. Mana mungkin ia mau meninggalkan _dongsaeng_-nya itu? Tetapi harapan hidup itu kini tidak berguna sekarang. Harapan hanyalah kata-kata kosong tanpa makna baginya sekarang ini.

Sungmin merasa miris melihat Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, memeluknya seolah ingin meremukkan seluruh tulang-tulangnya dan meraung parau. Lelehan air mata tak henti-hentinya membanjiri bola mata obskurita itu. Mau tak mau, Sungmin juga merasa bersalah juga.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun. Suaranya bening—meski tetap terdengar parau yang sarat akan kepedihan. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Sungmin—menatap mata obskurit-nya penuh harap. Kyuhyun berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya, tapi tetap saja gagal.

"_Ne, hyung_?"

"Tetaplah hidup. Teruskan kepingan nyawa yang kusematkan padamu dan teruslah tersenyum untukku—karena aku telah melanggar janjimu, Kyu." Kata-kata Sungmin berubah menjadi bisikan yang semakin lama semakin menipis suaranya. Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi berpura-pura tegar. Toh ia juga sangat tak bisa menerima kenyataannya.

"_Andwae… andwae, hyung. _Kau hidup, yakinlah itu. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku kau akan terus bersamaku? Aku tahu aku tidak pernah pantas mendapat senyummu itu, _hyung. _Tapi kau berjanji akan terus tersenyum untukku! Untuk kita berdua!"

"Kyuhyun… _mian. Cheongmal miangata…_ Tapi ingatlah. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, _chagi. _Dan inilah pengorbanan kita berdua untuk itu—aku mati untukmu dan kau hidup untukku. Cukup hebat bukan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng sendu, menggigit bibirnya agar ia tak berteriak. Ini berat, tentu saja. Siapa yang rela melepas orang yang kau cintai begitu saja tanpa usaha? Ini sakit—sungguh sakit. Kyuhyun tak tahu dari mana rasa sakit itu menyergapnya. Rasa ini langsung menyerangnya begitu saja, menjalari setiap nadi arterinya.

"_Hyung, _kau akan hidup! Percayalah padaku! Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama, selamanya!" Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia percaya pada Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia hidup bahagia dengannya, tersenyum dan tertawa lebih lama dengannya. Sungmin lalu menyeret tengkuk Kyuhyun—mendekatkan wajah Kyuhyun dengannya.

Dan dikecupnya dahi Kyuhyun. Pelan, lembut. Seolah tak ingin menyakitinya—sekaligus ingin terus melindunginya. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa damai ketika kecupan Sungmin mendarat di dahinya. Setelah kecupan singkat itu, Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Kyuhyun memandangi _hyung_-nya itu. Bibir Sungmin memang tidak bergerak—tapi ia tahu Sungmin menahan rasa sakit. Iris gelap itulah yang berbicara pada Kyuhyun, betapa sesungguhnya bilik jiwa seorang Lee Sungmin menderita.

Kyuhyun kini yang balik mengecup dahi Sungmin. Ia tahu, sebuah ciuman di dahi bisa meredakan perih. Saat kulit bibir Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan kulit Sungmin, dapat ia rasakan air matanya bergulir turun, mengenai bulu mata lentik Sungmin. Sungmin yang menutup matanya hanya bisa terdiam, tersenyum dengan perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun.

Ia merasa begitu damai—sungguh damai. Ketika ia rasakan sapuan lembut bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibirnya, bersamaan dengan terkatupnya kedua kelopak matanya erat, ia merasa semuanya terasa lebih mudah.

Ia damai. Ia merasa di cintai. Ia merasa—hangat.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

Anyeong Chingu :)

Ini prequelnya 'Dari Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Sungmin' hehehe :D  
Ini cerpen copast lho :) 100% masih sama kayak yang asli, hehehe :D

Gak banyak cuap2 deh, pokoknya gomawo buat yang udah baca :) NO BASH, ne?

Link cerpenya yang asli gak muncul kan? mianhae chingu :)

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
